ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramsay Snow
Ramsay Snow is the tertiary antagonist of Game of Thrones:A Telltale Game Series. He's a bastard son of Roose Bolton. His voice and likeness is provided by Iwan Rheon. Character Ramsay is a cold-blooded sadist who enjoys the torture of captives and other helpless victims. He also has a severe inferiority complex and hates to be reminded of his position as a bastard. Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series "Iron From Ice" After the events of the Red Wedding, Ramsay is sent to Ironrath to ensure the loyalty of House Forrester to the new Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. With that, the Boltons also hope to get a steady supply of Ironwood from the Wall. He is first seen by Gared Tuttle on the Kingsroad when the latter is on his way to the Wall. He tortures a man bound to a cross by flaying him. After the prisoner is dead, Gared is almost detected by Ramsay and his men, and gets the choice to either run or stay still. If he runs, the scene cuts to black before you can see the outcome of the choice. If you choose to stay still, Ramsay will decide that they have wasted enough time already, and the garrison moves on. Gared then inspects the flayed man, revealing the gruesome corpse of Ramsay's victim Ramsay's arrival at Ironrath is one of the main themes in the first Episode, Iron From Ice. During the Episode, the player , has to devise a plan on how to deal with Ramsay's arrival. Mira is given the choice to ask Margaery Tyrell for the crown's assistance. This plan, however, fails either way as King Joffrey isn't willing to support any Houses that fought alongside the Starks. At Ironrath, Ethan Forrester has to name a Sentinel. This choice will have a minor effect the way Ramsay is welcomed. You can either be hostile towards him and keep him outside the gates for a while or meet him in the Great Hall to show respect Ramsay arrives with Lord Whitehill at Ironrath. No matter what you choose, the player will end up in the Great Hall nonetheless. Ramsay points out how young Ethan is and is generally patronising towards him, referring to him as 'little lord'. He asks Ethan to bend the knee to his father, Roose Bolton, to which the player can accept or refuse. Ramsay tells Ethan that he doesn't care about the Forresters, but that the Boltons are obligated to supply the crown with the Forrester's Ironwood. He decides to give all the Ironwood of the Forresters to the Whitehills. Ethan can talk him out of this plan. Suddenly, Ramsay decides that a garrison of twenty men will be stationed at Ironrath, to quell any potential resistance the Forresters may offer. He then turns his attention to the rest of the Forresters, especially Talia, who he finds pretty. He grabs her hand and declares she will be his ward. Ethan can grab Talia and pull her away or talk Ramsay out of his decision. Either way, Ramsay will walk up to Ethan and stab his knife through Ethan's throat, saying he's far too much trouble. While Ethan is dying of his wound, Ramsay orders Ludd Whitehill to grab Ryon Forrester and take him as a ward instead. He then leaves the Great Hall. "Sons of Winter" Ramsay is first heard laughing inside the Great Hall which has been wrecked and he is sitting alone with Talia at the table and asks to hear Talia's song about her deceased twin brother. She refuses and he questions, "No!?" Rodrik steps his cane down and can either order him to get away, be courteous or demand for him to state his business. Ramsay rises and tells Rodrik that he isn't a man who can't be broken and says he will see for himself. "A Nest of Vipers" Ramsay told Rodrik that his father Roose Bolton has been looking for a bride for his son, he requested to have Talia marry him, or perhaps Lady Elissa Forrester, stating 'a flower plucked is still a flower'. He then sets this conversation aside and asks Rodrik to walk with him to the grove, regardless of the player's choice, he will take away Rodrik's sword and set it to the table. He then asks Talia to tag along, despite Rodrik reasoning with him that it is not his sister's business, he insisted, claiming he doesn't trust his men looking after her. As Ramsay and the Forresters walk to the grove, Ramsay took Talia away from Rodrik, leaving her frightened, and state that he was confused the Whitehill Garrison did not come to greet the Boltons, and instead the Glenmore Elite guard were in Ironrath (determinant). Arthur suddenly screamed off in the distance, Rodrik could either be honest by saying the Glenmore were his allies, or lie by saying they were guests coming to visit, which didn't matter to Ramsay. He then thanked Rodrik for being forthcoming, prepared for setting things straight again by having the Forresters paying the price. The three arrived at where Arthur was being held, revealing that he was being flayed. Ramsay starts kicking Rodrik, due to him disobeying and attacking the Whitehills, then taking his knife out and starts to flay Arthur in front of the Forresters, Talia begs him to stop, she starts screaming but it doesn't stop Ramsay, he forces Talia to watch and learn the consequences. Despite Talia begging for mercy, Ramsay rebuffs that Rodrik didn't showed mercy to Gryff. After Arthur lost consciousness, he hands over his knife to Rodrik, then tests him to prove how strong he is by stabbing him. Regardless of the player's choice, Ramsay can't be killed, if the player attempts to stab Ramsay he will simply knock Rodrik to the ground but will be impressed by Rodrik's bravery. He then exclaims that he wants to see Rodrik and Ludd tear each other, let the two houses settle things on their own, to which the Forresters reluctantly agree. Before he leaves Ironrath, as soon as Arthur regains consciousness, Ramsay stabs him one more time, tearing his insides apart, killing him and shocking the Forresters. This leaves the Forresters without northern allies Killed Victims * Numerous counts of people * Unnamed flayed man. * Ethan Forrester * Arthur Glenmore Relationships Appearances Trivia * Because Ramsay Snow is a character from the show, his status will be 'Alive' for the rest of the game. References Category:Bastards Category:Males Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:House Bolton